Forward Unto Dawn: Sword and Sniper Series
by GrimmyNerd
Summary: This is between Halo Reach and Halo 4 and the brand new show Forward Unto Dawn. This is about how two Spartans who see life through different views, must survive a wave of Blood and death while Protecting a group of Marines. Watch as Sword Tries to tame her Animal within her, while Sniper tries to release her animal within her. Contains Mature Stuff. Read if you have the guts.
1. Teaser

Through Time and space, There is only two things I have learned through my experience. There is Death and there is Life,And only you have the choice to bring within it.

Swift and Agile, My body embarks in a mission to swiftly bring death unto you. If you cannot see me, then your in my sights.  
Speed and Strenght is my main goal. Bring it. Running towards you, Both hands equipped with energy swords, as i jump from obstacles to obstacles i peirce your necks and chests with my weapons, But behind me, is another. To quick for my own senses, But you never make it to me, as a bullet smashes into your head. 60 ft away another killer runs towards you, A long modified sniper in its hands, his eyes behind the glass,Without a second thought, without a second choice, He jumps over obstacles, and snipes enemies with a cold heart, Its like a beat, With each hit, The sword marksman ship peirces a enemy, with another lash, gun fire is heard as both soldiers run toward their destinations. 4 miles from you is us, trying to get to you, kill you, make you see the wrong of death, But something new comes up ahead. Something you didnt see before. Both soldiers had split directions, The sword is making its way towards you from the left, Its swords are glistening with blood from your comrades,Its visor is showing nothing but anger and excitement, Its movement is growing slicker, and faster, Dear God its using hyperspeed towards you. But the sounds of shots grab your attention, the Other enemy is running towards you, The soldier is sniping your comrades easily, Jumping over larger enemies, But something you didnt understand, Something you wish you could understand, Is both of them are running towards you, and both seem happy.

Oh the agonizing pain, As one of the energy swords peirce your chest, You can taste the steel on your tongue, Why!? Your face is snapped to the left, as the soldier of the sword is above you, The soldier of the sniper is beside you, you growl and try to punch the soldier of the sword, you simply get sniped in the shoulder by the blur of the sniper, with a spin you are thrown to the trees, by the kick of the sword, With a angry growl, you use your last strenght to revive your blades, and slam both of them towards the sniper and sword, But both soldiers move from the opposite, Sniper moves left, as Sword moves right, your vision is becoming blurry, they are moving to fast, you cant keep up, You feel your right arm get tugged, as the soldier in your vision seems to back away, you are pulled back, The sniper in your vision simply watches, as your mouth is spread open, your eyes widen in horror, as the sword smashes its right weaponary straight your mouth, peircing the back of your throat, With one last painful cry, you feel tears go down your cheeks, as the sword of the enemy peirces your chest, and you hear a disgusting CRACK and CRICKLE as the enemy twistes his weapon. As your body slumps to the ground, you weakly watch as the Sword stands up, and unsheathes its weapons, the other soldier walks to you, and with wave of its hand, did he bless you? does this really mean your going to die? all you last see is darkness wash over you as the bullet smashes into your skull...

...

Destruction is goal. ...

Peace is a lie..

...  
Both soldiers look unto the buttom of the hill, as they see the enemy retreat.  
Nothing matters.  
We did our job.

Both soldiers look at each other, both soldiers put their weapons together.

The sword and the sniper.  
One cannot live without the other.  
One cannot kill without the other.  
One cannot survive without the other.  
The sniper.  
The Sword.

When nothing matters.  
all you live for is to kill...  
Because in the end...  
Only you stand...  
Only you die...


	2. Chapter I

This is my first series of Forward Unto Dawn: Sword and Sniper series This is between Halo Reach and Halo 4 Enjoy.

Please Listen while reading. Hollywood Undead - S.C.A.V.A (Instrumental)

If it wasnt the sun bearing down unto me, Dear god it must have been all the moisture in the air. Heavy rains had been cursing these lands for a few days, making my track towards this base of UNSC a lot difficult. But as i walk towards the jungle forest, My visor being reflected by the harsh sun, I am glad that there is shade now and then. As I walk through the Jungle, Memories of my days in the Marines come back to me. If my Father could see me now, He would be proud. My father has always told me that "through life and death, comes a choice,But its up to you, who you give that privilege too" As I clear a path of leafs from my walk, i see below me, a large UNSC Marine base, with its cadets in training. I have finally made it to my destination. my eyes glance to my side as a small Wolf appears in my sight, Its form see through, and its eyes watching my own. This is my A.I, Blue. "Seems we have arrived at our destination, Shall I contact the base for your arrival?" I simply nod as i start my way down the hill. "This is Spartan 342 from Charlie Tango arriving at Military UNSC Marine base, Please be notified of our arrival" As i walk down the hill, inside my helmet Blue opens a channel for me, giving me a clear view of General Black comes into view. "Welcome Spartan 342 to my Marine Base, I will see you at the entrance of the Base with a warhog. Good to see you." With that the male who looked way to young to be a General closes the screen in my visor, and Blue vanishes back into my mind. As my right foot touches the cement floor, I stand straight and look around, My eyes searching for anything that could be hostile, With no hostiles in sight, I walk towards my destination, My left eye gets a visual of General Black in a large warhog with two red flags, Behind him is two other warhogs, with marines ready for combat. As i stand there waiting for them to arrive, I look around, noticing the tower in the middle of the base, Blue also shows me different pictures and videos of the cadets in the base, as well information of General Black and anyone else who needs to be shown. As I look to my left I notice something I wish i didnt. Another Spartan around my height is walking towards me, The spartan is wearing a HU/RS hardened uplink/remote sensors package helmet. Gold visor. Sporting a Commando Right shoulder and a Sniper supplementory bandoleer semi-rigid left shoulder. The spartans chest is covered in a UA/ Base Security with a Assualt/Breacher supplementary handoleer with a Rigid 8 guage on the wrist, Looking over the spartan i notice she has a Tatical/Soft case on her thigh and the standard Gungir knee pads. Its the color that gives away of who she is. Her armor is dark black and Soft pink on the shoulders, knee pads and around the chest, I simply growl and put my left arm up, My fingers making a sign only she would know.

I cant beleive she is here. And she beat me to the base to. I smile behind my helmet, my visor zooming into the female spartan who is signalling me. Nata my Priestess A.I appears before my eyes, giving me information about the spartan and the warhogs who are driving towards us. I look unto my spartan mate, and smile at her armor. She has a Up-armored variant with hardened 2nd generation uplink module for MILINT acquisition. Black Visor, so like her. She sports a Security II right shoulder and a Grenadier left shoulder. Her chest is a Tatical/Patrol with a bionical arm, I frown at the memory of the loss of her arm, She has nice sharp claws at the end of that arm, which has been soaked in to many blood baths, Her wrist holds a Tactical/Tacpad and she has a Tactical/Soft case on her thigh, Her knee pads are FJ/Para which are Designed specifically for airborne units. Her armor color is dark black, yet her knee pads, shoulders and cracks of her chest armor is Red. As I get closer and closer my eyes scan the scars embedded on her armor, and helmet, I also laugh to myself seeing the emblem on her shoulder pad. Exactly like mine, accept for a key ingredient. She has a Skull with pink and Black Flames coming from its mouth, with a Sniper embedded through the eye sockets. While myself has a Skull with black and red flames coming from the skull's mouth and sporting Double Energy sword around the mouth. I put my arm up, and signalling the other spartan, she Jogs towards me, as I stop and put my left hand on my hip. The spartan is known as Sasha Ryans, Aka Sword. My name is Jasmine Cactome, Aka Sniper.

Nata my A.I opens secret files based on Sasha, As videos of this female appears on my visor I shake hands with her.

Blue my A.I opens secret files based on Jasmine, As videos of this female appears on my visor I shake hands with her.

The two spartans look to their right to see General Black step out of the warhog, Marines all make a line around the spartans, saluting. The spartan known as Sword walks toward General Black and puts her hand out, as he shakes it, and nods to Sniper, who salutes. "Its good to see you again, Sword." said the general. "Same here Sir." " I am also grateful for you both coming to train my cadets." Sniper and Sword looked at each other then at Black. "Train cadets?" "Sir, We came because we got a distress signal from this base."General Black frowned and crossed his arms. "Distress signal? we didnt give out no distress signal." That alarmed Sword as she turned around and scanned the Jungle and the base, Blue appeared on her shoulder, as a Dark Blue Wolf who simply growled in annoyance. "General Black shall i replay it?" "Please do." Blue opened its mouth. "This is UNSC SPARTAN MILITARY CADET BASE, WE ARE NEED OF BACKUP *Static* THEY ARE ATTACKING US, WE DIDNT DO ANYTHING TO THEM *Static* OH GOD, THERE IS SO MUCH BLOOD *Higher pitch screams in the background, and gunfire* THIS IS NOT A DRILL, WE ARE IN CODE BLUE, WE NEED HELP!" thats when Blue closed its mouth, and Sword and Sniper found a Stunned General Black. "Sir?" "When was this recorded.." General Black frowned and rubbed his neck. "Two days ago sir." "Thats impossible Sword." "Thats what we have sir. " Sniper looked at the General. "Why do you say that sir?" General Black look at Sniper. "Because the voice in that recorder is my Daughters. And she died 5 years ago." Sniper and Sword looked at each other frowning.

"Well Fuck, this is new."

...  
Well here is my First Chapter of Forward Unto Dawn: Sniper and Sword Series Please Review if you like or have any hates, I dont care really. Thanks a bunch.


	3. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy. ...

"If you didnt do it, then who the fuck did." Sword was now on edge, It could be the Covies, but then why would they just bring us out here? Sword thought about this, while the world around her was moving, After the news, General Black took them to the main building, where he gave them leisure time, to do what they wanted, Sniper was talking to a few cadets who had never seen a real live spartan but had heard of them. Without her armor Sniper was a 6'1 foot woman, with Blonde hair curled into a bun. Black eyes and white tan Skin. She was wearing military Jeans and Combat boots, a Black tight shirt, exposing her right arm, to be covered in tattoos of Snipers and Skulls. The tattoo went from her fingers to her ear. As she spoke to a few eager Cadets, She heard the sound of doors, All the cadets watch as a female who was around 6'1 feet tall, White skin, brown eyes, and Black hair tied to a large pony tail. The female was walking down the hall, Her eyes angry, Her bionical hand, into a fist, Her neck, left eye and arms where with scars from battles, She was sporting Military Jeans, Combat boots, one black Glove and a nice Tattoo of a Sword around her arm, which had blood and the words Destruction is Goal engraved on it. Behind her a female with a frown. "Oh shit, its Orenski" one of the cadets whispered to Sniper who nodded in understanding, as the cadets saluted, as the angry spartan walked past them, Orenski growled in annoyance, and stopped pointing her finger. "You might be all high and mighty Ryans But this is my Squad, I command my Squad, not you." Sniper winced, not many people called Sword her last name, and there was a reason for it. The tall woman stopped and turned glaring evilly at the other woman, her claws twitching with a itch to fight. "You are a lower than a bug Orenski, you do not Order me around, if you even try to get in my way i will simply shove my blade down your throat." "Is that a threat Spartan?" "Yes."Both females glared at each other, Sniper simply stayed out of it. Orenski walked up to the taller female and growled darkly at her. "Take it outside then, a spar, you and me. " Sniper walked toward Sword but the female simply shoved her away, and gripped Orenski's shirt. "If you die by my hand, then you are honored to see Death first hand." With that Ryans walked toward the spar area, Behind Sniper and a few Cadets, Orenski simply let out a breath she didnt know she was holding. As she looked around she noticed other cadets watching her, She wasnt going to let some stuck up spartan come to her and tell her what to do. Lasky, another cadet walked past her, saluting, and frowning. Orenski rubbed her neck and sighed. She was not going to loose.

20 Minutes later...~

Ryans was tapping the floor with her boot, all around her was hundreads of Cadets and marines silently waiting for the spar. General Black was informed, and noted that it was a spar, and not a down right fight, He allowed the spar, but warned not to go over board. Sniper was casually sitting in the front rows, with Lasky and JJ who watched Ryans with intreset. "Why is she always mad?" JJ looked at Sniper who smiled softly. "Its who she is, She doesnt find happyness until she is out in the front lines." Lasky stayed silent and watched the movement of the female, she was swaying side to side, her arms crossed, her boot tapping the ground. Orenski walked through the doors of the sparring building and walked toward the matt. She was wearing uniform pants, combat boots and a grey marine shirt. A Odst walked towards the middle and spoke in a harsh tone. "Alright I dont want to see anyones organs in the floor, ya got it?" He looked at Orenski who simply nodded, when he turned to Ryans, She was smiling. Which sent a shiver down his spine, he simply backed off from the matt, as the bell rang, both females started to circle each other.

"I dont know what's gotten into Orenski, Fighting a spartan. " Chyler commented as she watched. "She is a hot head, what did you expect?" JJ replied. "All this for command of the Squad?" Chyler asked. " To prove to General Black she is better than most." commented Lasky. his friends looked at him. "She wants to prove herself." he added. Chyler crossed her arms. "By getting beat by a spartan?"

Orenski swung her fists left and right, Ryans simply dodged each hit, With a simply kick to her stomach, Orenski was on the ground coughing. The cadets cheered for Orenski to get back up, She looked at Ryans who was watching her with pity. Orenski got up and charged at the spartan, Grabbing the females right bionical arm, and tugging hard to the floor, Ryans grabbed the females leg, and swiftly moved behind her, with her leg in her hand still, Orenski cried out in pain, and was freed from the spartans grasp. Orenski stood up and panted heavily, putting her fists up. Ryans simply smirked at the smaller female, swaying from left to right.

"Why does she Sway?"Chyler asked Sniper. "Its a technique she uses." "swaying is a technique?" JJ asked. "for her it is. when battling a enemy she sways to keep movement in her body, if the enemy attacks any side, she already has movement in her body to react quicker." explain Sniper. "Looks like she is dancing." replied Vickers. "Sometimes i wonder if she is." replied Sniper.

Orenski cried out in anger, and punched the spartan in the chest, the cadets gasped at the contact, Orenski was smiling, feeling proud to be able to touch the spartan, but the smile was soon replaced with horror as Ryans, gripped her neck, and spinned her and knocked her down unto the matt, the spartan made two powerful punches to Orenski's sides which made her cough blood, upon hearing a Crack, General Black signaled for the spartan to stop.

"She broke two ribs." Chyler said. "In just two punches!" JJ replied. "She is a monster." Lasky said softly. His friends looked at him again. "She is a human who enjoys enflicting pain to others." continued Lasky. "Look at her smile, she is having fun in hurting Orenski." true Ryans was smiling as Orenski as she was carried away in a stretcher. "Ryans doesnt beleive to be human, she believes to be a weapon, a demon, similar to Master Cheif, the covies made sure she never forgets that she is a demon, both in soul and spirit." Commented Sniper. Chyler looked at sniper and put her hands on her laps. "What happened to her?" Sniper looked at Ryans and frowned, leaning back unto the chair crossing her arms. "she was captured by some Covies, after the mission to deliver a A.I was finished, she watched as her comrades died individually, her last mate was Emille, who was stabbed by a energy sword." Chyler gapped as well as did the others. "After fighting thousands of Elites and grunts, she was starting to get tired, soon she fell, but she wasnt killed. The covies decided that torturing her for information was better than killing her, for 3 agonizing years she was tortured and cut open and such. they didnt get much from her, it wasnt until a Saturday that i was assigned to take down a phantom that i found her under some rubble, she was scarred, but on her chest, was engraved the word DEAMON on her skin. made by plasma cutters. " Dimah held her mouth as chyler watched Ryans walk out the door. "she now fights with lust to kill, and only in the field do i see her true potential. " commented sniper. Lasky stood up and turned to sniper. "whats your story?" Sniper smiled softly and stood up. "I dont have a story Cadet, My life doesnt envolve dangers from hell or anything of sort." Sniper replied. Chyler stood up and walked to Lasky. Sniper noted to herself, those would make a good pair. "Everyone has a story." JJ replied. Sniper walked out of the building, leaving the cadets behind. "I wish to forget my story..." Thought Sniper as she went to her room..

...  
... 


	4. Chapter 3

It felt like a whirlwind. Every pain going through my body felt like needles which held toxins. As I crawl towards my weapon which was just a few feet away, I could feel my hands shaking as i try to crawl towards it. All around me was death, explosions, elites and grunts fighting spartans, and marines. Dear God, the pain, it was just so painful. Hearing shots, I look around to see Sniper run towards me, In her hands she is holding a pocket Medicaid, which has blood stains on the metal. Behind her are some marines who are firing back at some grunts. As I make my way towards my Enery Sword which is laying on the ground a few feet from me, I put my right hand towards the hilt of it. A loud growl, and a Foot steps on my hand. I growl out in pain, and look up, through my cracked visor i see a Elite General snarling down at me. Sniper runs towards the Elite, and smashes her shoulder unto his chest, knocking him off balance, But as she jumps over me, to take down the enemy, I am turned around to be confronted by another Elite, this one was a Ultra, I scream in anger and kick him back with my iron boots, But he dodges and grips my neck, With his own blade, he peirces my right shoulder, I let my head fall back and scream, I start to struggling, Pain turning me into more of a insane person, As the Ultra twists the blade, cracking my shoulder bone, Some marines shoot at him, and he drops me, But the pain is over bearing, As I hear a Sniper shot, A body stands over me, skilled hands are trying to fix my chest, skilled hands are trying to put foam into my shoulder. My eyes roll back as I feel the pain, With a shake, I look up to see Snipers Visor staring at me, She gives me my blade, and helps me stand, A loud explosion sounds right behind us, as I am awaken from my painful daze. I grab my energy Sword and stumble towards the Enemy, My cracked visor sensing my vitals. Sniper turns to snap the neck of a grunt, and continues shooting enemies, with her sniper. Two Ultra's appear in front of me, One holding unto a Needle Rifle, and another holding unto a Sword. The black Ultra shoots his Needle Rifle, As My left eye watches the purple crystal comes towards me, I painfully roll to the side, and run towards both Elites. With my left hand, I twist my wrist and slam the sword above the Ultra's Jaw, a peircing Howl coming from it. Sniper looks from her position and aims her sniper at the incoming Brute who is holding his hammer, But the Brute dodges the bullet, which in turn, twists his body and spins his hammer, so the blade part of it, is facing Ryans shoulder. Sniper runs towards The brute, Yelling for Sasha, But Ryans is busy with the other Ultra, She hears her comrade's shouts, and turns, in time to see the hammers blade cut clean through her shoulder, A agonizing scream filling the sky, as Blood gushes upon the Brute holding the Hammer, Ryans Arm falls unto the ground, Eyes widening from the pain, Tears dripping down Ryans face, as The bone of the spartan is clearly shown. Jasmine yells in anger, and grabs her Combat knife, and smashes it unto the brutes eye, which she keeps stabbing, with blood covering her armor, Jasmine runs towards Sasha who is now clutching unto her bleeding shoulder, and screaming from the pain. Jasmine snipes the Ultra straight in the face, the bullet which is designed with a skull on it, stating "Bless you" Peirces the Ultra's throat and hits another grunt from behind him. As the Elite falls to his side, Sasha falls to her knees, and Shouts in anger towards the Covenant race, Before Anymore enemies go to grab the wounded spartan, 4 marines open fire at them, Sniper skids to a halt, near Jasmine and Helps her up, radioing for help.

As the Pelican lands, Sword can barely see her comrades face, all she see's before blacking out, is Snipers Eyes which are tearing up with pain.

...  
Present Time...  
Sniper woke up with a shout, Sweat Pooled down her skin, remembering that nightmare, She stood up and went to the sink, Looking at herself in the mirror. She could still hear Swords screaming, She heard her own screaming. Her eyes lifted up to the mirror, There was her Armor self, The gold visor staring back at her, The blood pooling down her helmet, chest and arms, Behind the figure was Her sniper, which was covered in blood and grime. As Sniper stared at her armored self, She inched closer and closer to the visor, Suddenly the Helmet in the mirror shattered as a bloody skull appeared, screaming at her, She shouted and backed off, panting roughly, Her eyes wide as She rubbed her face, her mirror once again only showing her own self. She flinched when she heard the alarm to get up sound. She walked out the bathroom and towards her bed, she gripped her helmet which was now cleaned, and sighed. "No more room in hell for me.."

... 


	5. Chapter 4

Hope you guys enjoy.  
...

It happened so Quickly. It was faster than I could Predict. And I knew it would happen. The Fucking Damn Covenant was ready for a planet ambush. And I knew it. But that did not save the lives of so many cadets. It's because I kept my mouth shut. Its because I didnt listen to my gut. Now millions of cadet lives are heavily on my shoulders. And I have no one to blame..Accept myself.

( watch?v=qS_3GEdXvPQ&list=PL8hyBiDP2lrcE84ydBTB3lgJ-JehtUUGc&index=7&feature=plpp_video)

4 hours before...

It was 10:00 Pm, and the cadets where getting ready to head to bed, I was fastening my armor on my chest, My eyes were locked on my reflection on my bathroom mirror. Black eyes peirced my own, as I looked at myself. I felt something bad was going to happen. If I went to sleep, then I might never wake. I touched my reflection on the mirror with my gloved hand, The person in the mirror looked so..Souless. Has countless battles really done this to me? As I turn my head to the right, my Helmet sat on the bed, Its black visor showing no remorse. As I walk toward my helmet, my finger tips trace lightly on the helm. Countless battles, countless deaths has been weighed on my shoulders. If only command would let me be. If only command would let me fight on my own..I put my helmet on, secure the straps, and open my eyes, to see the room become transparent, I see cadets heat signatures walk relaxed to their rooms,I hear everything from the point of conversations, to the drop of water from the sink, Blue's eyes open, as they reflect my own. I grab my swords which where hanging from the walls, I frown behind my helmet and strap them on each of my thigh. Then I grab my magnum, check quickly if loaded, and put it on my waist, As I start getting ready for my other weapons, My left eye catches my Bionical Arm. The sharp claws which shine in the light. I close my eyes and exhale, a breath I did not know I was holding. Once I open them, I leave my room, Some Cadets look at me wierdly to seeing me full suit up. My eye catches Sniper who was walking to her Room, She had a cup of Tea. I walk to her, and stop her, She frowns. "Something wrong Sword?" I nearly nod my head. "Dont sleep tonight. Suit up. Sensors on. Somethings going to happen. " Sniper drops her cup of tea in a nearby trashcan. "Lets hope your right." With that Sniper walks to her room, and gets herself ready. I look around and then walk outside, Other Marines and ODST's look at me and nod their heads, lowering their weapons. I should tell General Black what I feel. I should. But I wont. Dont need to alert the younger cadets.

( watch?v=i0Ye_uXS00A&list=PL8hyBiDP2lrcE84ydBTB3lgJ-JehtUUGc&index=26&feature=plpp_video)

Sniper and Sword both meet up in the front Courtyard. Sniper yawns loudly, signaling to Sword she is bored. Sword ignores her most of the time, and looks around, Eyes on alert. Sniper sits on a few steps, and looks around, mumbling about feelings and sleep. "Are you sure, that we will be under attack?" Sniper asks even though she knew the answer. "I said I had a gut feeling, Im not sure, but I perfer to be suited up, then get ambush without my armor." Sniper was about to say something, when She stood up, and turned around, her sniper now in her hands, she was looking to the far right of the base, Something in the woods had caught her eye. Sword frowned, and patted her shoulder. "Im going to check it out."Before Sniper could reply, Sword has sprinted toward the Forest, Her double Energy Swords out. Sniper sighed and sat down and waited.

2 hours later...

Holy Shit. The sounds of alarm ringed through the entire base, I look up from counting my sniper bullets, to see Marines run towards the pods. I grab one and order him to give me the news. "We are under attack Sir. Covenant have been spotted in the training sectors. We need to move all cadets to the pods." I frown and ran with him, One moment everything was calm, with just me and the marines leading the cadets, then hell broke loose. Explosions erupted from our sides, as pink and green shots where aimed. I barrelled roll, and aimed my sniper, My A.I appearing, and showing heat signatures, Two elites where commanding a group of jackals not far from where I was. I yelled towards the Marines, and cadets to hurry the fuck up, Screams of cadets were heard all around the base, Experience Marines and ODST's appeared and started to shoot, I quickly look to my left to see dead cadets all around. I growled and sniped two Jackals, the bullets peircing their eye sockets, explosions erupted from buildings as I sniped a grunt who was shooting at some Marines, I yelled out to some Marines. I saw Lasky and his group run towards the building, I curse and run after them, I sniped a Elite who had just killed a few cadets. I grabbed my red dotted bullets, and shot towards the sky, once the bullets left the barrel of my sniper, it exploded up unto the night sky, with red fire flowers. Signalling Sword of the Danger, A Jackal threw a Sticky grenade near my foot. "FUCK" I dodged the wave of explosion, yet it made my head throb with pain, as I quickly turned, kneeled and shot the Jackal through its sheild. As I ran towards the pods section, I took out my magnum and shot incoming enemies, with simple head shots. Where The FUCK is Sword!?

( watch?v=-WWjwsCCOFM&list=PL8hyBiDP2lrcE84ydBTB3lgJ-JehtUUGc&index=25&feature=plpp_video)

In the Forest...

As I finally arrived to the destination Sniper had gave me, I found out, that it was simply a diversion. A loud explosion to my right, I saw Snipers Signal, and the Marine base under attack. I knew it. I was about to run towards the base, when a Hunter appeared behind me, I look behind me, to see the green large Covenant. He was charging his cannon, I took out my left energy sword, and flicked the monster off with my claws. Once the green beam left the cannon, I dodged to the left and ran towards him, with his armored sheild he tried smashing me, I grabbed the upper part of his sheild and lifted myself up, As he turned around growling at me, I got grabbed my emp grenade from my waist, and Smashed it unto his helmet, then back flipped off. The explosion inside him caused him to spray his blood on my armor, which I smiled with love. Another Explosion sounding from my left, I saw a Spartan I didnt expect. His green armor was different from mine, He looked at me, Did a hand signal, and I simply nodded, Both of us running towards the base. "Cheif." "Sword."

Back in the Marine Base...

Dimah had died in the pod, stupid girl, for rushing. I yelled toward Lasky's group, and told them to follow me, Of coarse they had so many Questions, Who was the enemy was their biggest concern. I hushed them and they followed me towards their weapons sector. Before we could grab our weapons, the door was being hacked down by a Stealth Elite. I forced the cadets into hiding, and hid behind the weapons lockers. Vickers was next to me, The fear in his eyes, made me realise that these kids didnt know anything about actual war. As the Elite came closer, I grabbed my Dagger, which had my Name engraved on the steel. I asked my A.I to locate the elite, As the Elite came closer, I was getting ready to kill him, Then Vickers grabbed a heavy canister and yelled, "No!" As Vickers got stabbed by the energy sword, Inoticed I had yelled, and the elite looked at me. I circled the elite with my dagger, and he was his blade, He swung, I dodged, I grabbed his shoulder, and smashed him to the ground, and stabbed his chest once, twice, three times, before he kicked me off, I simply rolled over, and circled him once more, He swung and nearly stabbed my chest, I grabbed his arm, and smashed my helmet unto his head, making him daze, I then turned and kicked his chest towards the wall. Before he got back up, I slammed my dagger into his head, and twisted, listening satisfyed to the Crack, I step back and watch his form fall, I turn and yell towards the cadets to run.

Outside the Marine Base...

Sword and Chief stopped in seeing thousands of bodies lay on the ground, fires on the buildings, and floor. They both walked slowly towards the main building, Sword had her blade out, and on alert, Chief was with his assault rifle and aiming. A movement caught Chief's attention, He saw another spartan and a group of cadets running towards the warhogs. Sword turned and pointed to the two elite's who where camoflauged and following them, Chief yelled toward Sniper, Which Sullivan tripped, Sword was there in a flash, With a battle cry, Her blade Smashed through the Elites head, Blood gushing unto her, Sullivan watched wide eyed as the Spartan grabbed the other and used her knee to break its back, the disgusting Crack sounding through the base, She grabbed his armor and ordered him to run, Chief was running beside them,Shooting at jackals, Sword was in front of the group and for every enemy she caught close, a blade peirced their head, or throat, Sniper was busy sniping Jackals in the roofs, They Saw Two Warhogs with dead bodies, Sword grabbed the dead bodies, and not to nicely she threw them out of both warhogs, Lasky watched gulping, Chyler growled at the spartan and ordered not to, Sword gripped Chyler's throat and growled down at the girl. "This is War Girl. Dont Order me, For saving your Worthless lives." With that Lasky got into the warhog, with chief on the gunner, Orenski in the warhog with Sniper and Sword, and Sullivan in the warhog with Lasky and Chyler.

( watch?v=m9ocAUQnNdE&list=PL8hyBiDP2lrcE84ydBTB3lgJ-JehtUUGc&index=24&feature=plpp_video)

As they were driving out, Sniper looked at Sword and frowned. "I guess you where right..."  
"No kidding."  



	6. Chapter 5

(Please Listen to 117)

Seeing the Pelican, and other spartans, I figured that the Cadets would be in good hands. I looked at my comrade, who seemed relieved to

see the troops. I turned around to see incoming enemies, and to see the base in ruins. As my comrades walked into the pelican, I stopped

and smiled faintly behind my helmet.

Sniper turned around to feel a presence, She saw Sword had

stopped from walking toward the Pelican. She walked toward Sword, who

started to back up, She felt a bit panicked when Sword started to unlatch her helmet. "Sword? What are you doing?" Cheif noticed and

stopped, turning to face the spartan.

"I have 3 bombs with me, which can blow this entire region sky high. I am staying behind, to kill the covenant. "

For once the female was doing something that would help others. Sniper didnt like it. She wanted to grab sword and pull her into the pelican,

yet with a stern voice she simply added. "Then we will wait for you." But Snipers fears where coming true. Sword was shaking her head,

she put her helmet back on, and frowned. "Go on without me, I will not be able to have enough time." With that, sword turned and ran off,

Sniper went to grab her, but Chief grabbed her, and pulled her into the pelican. "Kelly, take off now." "Yes sir." Sniper widened her eyes,

when she for herself, saw the military base in ruins.

Sniper did not sit down. She shook Master Cheif, and growled at him.

"We cannot let her just go!" Sniper was panicking. She couldnt watch her back.

"We arent, Just hold on." With that cheif used Cortanna's Signal to reach Swords A.I, in which accepted the signal, and allowed to Sword

hear Cheifs words, as she ran through the forest.

"You have 0800 hours to return to the pelican, We will be flying around, waiting for you...Be there Spartan."

Sword simply growled in annoyance, As she gripped a fallen branch, she jumped over it.

"Understood."

...

Sword was running as fast as she could. She hid behind trees and used the shadows of the forest to hide her self. She snuck back into one of

the main towers of the base, She had to snap the necks of some grunts, and a few Jackals. She had to crouch, and crawl towards some

walls, to make sure no one saw her, She finally got to her first and second location, strapped the bomb, and started off. Blue her A.I was

speaking to her through the whole thing. Telling her when to stop, go, and kill. She had to roll out of the way of some vehicles, Use dead

bodies, to pretend her death, She had to silently kill elites, and crawl from forest to mud, to her third location. Turning the corner, she saw her

target, a large Tower with half of it hanging. She put the bomb, and then turned, to be faced with a Hunter and a Ultra. The elite yelled at her,

and the hunter started charging. But she knew she was out of time. She rolled to the side, and ran off. The elite had called its team of Stealth

elites, and they gave chase, She ran through the forest, Needles hitting trees, sticky grenades exploding to her sides, Blue her A.I told her 20

minutes to detenate. She was almost out of the forest, when a Hunter smacked into her, throwing her to the ground, The shield of the hunter

had opened a gap in her thigh. She screamed in pain, and cursed at the Monster. She stood up and started limping towards the Pelican Area,

Sniper saw her comrade from high above, and shouted, She then also cursed, when she saw the lines of covenant behind her. Hunters, and

elites, Jackals, and Grunts. "There is to much fire power! We cant land chief!" The pilot known as Kelly yelled, Lasky grabbed his fresh new

weaponary and started to shoot.

Sword limped toward the landing site, Her leg bleeding severly, She looked up to see the pelican fly around her, shooting, but as she turned

around she saw an Ultra run up to her, with a blade. Something snapped inside her. She rolled to the side, Gripped the Energy Sword with

her bionical claws, and pushed it aside, only to punch the elite in the face, She used brutal moves, to snap his neck, and then run towards

the enemies, Her energy blade from her thigh appeared in her hands, She moved with ease, as she danced across enemies, They shot, She

dodged, They punched, She blocked. Blue her A.I told her about the timer. 5 Minutes. Sniper was sniping from the moving pelican, Chief was

shooting the machine gun. Sniper shot through a Hunters armor, and he fell with a thud. Sniper kept firing, Chief was busy firing the sniper

Jackals. A loud explosion from far off, sounded, Sword looked up to see a Mushroom cloud appear, then another mushroom cloud, then

another. Sniper and the spartans nor the cadets where prepared for the next part. The Cloud wave barrelled roll the pelican, Kelly had a hard

time keeping it straight, Jackals and Grunts flew towards the cliff, Elites and Hunters charged towards Sword,Who was having trouble

standing. Sniper grabbed a metal wire from the head case of the pelican, She ordered Chief to take a hold of the pelican, She shouted

towards Sword, who turned and sprinted towards the cliff. Blue was flashing red telling her it was suicidal. She kept running, She ordered

Blue to go into Code yellow. The pelican flew behind her at top speeds, The explosion eruption was sinking the base and forest, and going

straight for the spartan. Screams of panick sounded from the enemies, as the ground below them started sinking, Sniper shouted to chief.

Sword Ran faster, Harder, she got closer to the cliff, and Jumped.

The cliff was around 90,000 feet from the ground.

(Please Listen to Awakening)

Sniper dived from the pelican towards a falling Sword. She had a wire around her waist, Lasky watched as the hundreads and hundreds of

feet of wire went down with her.

Sword watched as Sniper got closer to her. With a powerful grip Sniper grabbed Swords Hand. Chief saw the connection and piloted the

pelican towards the location of the upsending. Sniper and Sword were locked in hand, danglish 900 ft from the pelican, as it flew. Sniper

Laughed in her helmet, and heard her friend curse at the females impulses.

A purple needle peirced Snipers Hand, Which she cried out in pain. Sword widened her eyes, as Sniper let go of her hand. Sword watched as

Sniper yelled towards her. She was struggling, and commanding Chief to lower, Sword watched as her life flashed before her life. Since she

was a girl. When they recruited her into the UNSC. when she was promoted to Field Marshall. Memories of her first kiss. Memories of her

Friends funerals. Memories of meeting Jasmine. Memories of her first battle. Sniper was screaming towards the descending female. Around

them the grounds where exploding, Smoke covered the lands. Sword fell down into a Angry River. The impact of the water was worse than

Bricks. The speed she was going was faster than flying. As her body sank to the buttom, Her hand was out reaching towards Sniper, She

closed her eyes, and Blue her A.I Locked her suit. Sniper was being pulled into the pelican, She was crying, sobbing inside her helmet, She

was so angry with herself, Her hand was bleeding, Only her palm remained. Once the spartan was on board, Chief had to hold her, from her

Jumping off. Once the ground had settled, They landed, The Covenant that had attacked, had been wiped out. Chief stepped out of the

pelican, and watched the smoke cover the sky, Lasky looked at his feet. He knew the feeling of loosing someone. Chyler hadnt made it. He

knew the pain. Sniper fell to her knees, outside of the pelican and cried. she took off her helmet, and cried. She screamed toward the skies,

and cried. She cursed at the UNSC and cried. Tears fell from her eyes, As she shook and hit the ground.

"IM SORRY, IM SO SORRY."

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME. IM SO SORRY."

"SASHA, COME BACK."

"PLEASE!"

Jasmine had her body hunched over on the ground, crying. Her A.I was trying to find Blue.

Tears pooled down her face as she saw her comrades face through the visor. The sun was shining directly above her, giving her access to

Swords face. Her eyes where Wide with horror. Fear. Sniper closed her eyes, and cried harder,coughing, spitting at the floor, Chief walked to

her and grabbed her shoulders gently.

"We have to go Sniper."

Sniper didnt fight with him, Lasky grabbed her helmet, as the female Spartan was taken a board. Sniper cried unto Chiefs chest, sobbing,

pleading for her to come the pelican started to get ready to leave, Jasmine watched the wind howl.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"wake up Ryans..."

...

...

"Wake Up Sasha.."

...

...

...

(Please Listen to Solace)

...

...

"wake up Ryans.."

...

...

4 Years Later...

...

...

Blue Hummed as the wolf A.I watched around the sky, the river had dried up, as the planet hummed around her, She was looking for

communication from anyone, Sword was laying on the muddy ground, In stasis lock. Blue started talking to herself.

"Im depressed something you eventually get use to. and then you learn how to play it off like your not." The Female A.I

whispered to herself. "You wait for your friend to come back, you wait like a good Dog, and watch the sky. "

"You howl by yourself, you sleep with her. You wonder what she is dreaming off, then you remember, your alone."

Blue the A.I watched her comrade sleep.

"Im Depressed everyday, Its something you eventually get use to. And then you learn how to play it off like your not.."

"Wake up Ryans."

...

"I need you here.."

Blue sighed and watched the sky, she then saw a twinkle in the night sky.

"I think we have visitors.."

Black dull eyes opened.

"Wake Up Sword."

"Order confirmed."


	7. Chapter 6

[DubStep] T.A.T.U - All the Things She Said [TOXiC Remix]

It had been 4 years after the Death of Sasha Ryans. Life went on. Once my mission was complete I was send to different units of the UNSC to assist. The medics had made me remove my hand, for a bionical class 2. Sasha Ryans wasnt put in the list as KIA. no, they simply said s

he was MIA, because truthfully..Spartans never die.

Throughout the years, I had helped ODST's and Different troops from different planets achieve the goal of the covenant. It wasnt easy to try and get on with my life, without Ryans. But through the years, I had become stronger, More brutal, and to tell you the truth. It was extremely hard.

It wasnt until one day that Command ordered me and some Odst's to visit the same planet that Ryans had died.

It was difficult to say the least, but I had to get over it.

Next stop, Planet Vitaru.

...

As Sniper and Some Odst's walked down a Forest, The troops where speaking among themselfs. I kept getting a awful feeling of being watched. The only reason We were here, is because the Squad that came before, where spartans, and they hadnt reported in at all. We had found there Pelican, but no one was inside. So after Reporting to command about their missing, they ordered us to locate. We had been walking around, One of the upper Soldiers spotted a Building, that we made out as a Farmers ranch. The sun was Shining unto us, as the wind howled. A awful tingling feeling was creeping upon me, I raised my weapon, and ordered the soldiers to keep a eye out.

Transformers Fall of Cybertron Trailer Music (Lyrics)

Behind a tree, Dull black eyes scanned the Spartan and troops. The Black Spartan Camoflauged with the shadows and crept closer, The spartan's armor soon became the Forest, Her FootPrints vanished, Her Blade became none visible.

I heard Johnson's Voice, and looked at him.

"Hey, Sniper, Who ever was here, they did some sick Job to the farmers!"

"Oh God." One of the troops hurled up his lunch behind a boulder, I walked toward the House and had to look away, There was 6 Bodies. 3 of the Adults where Naked and hanging from the cieling, Their arms had been cut off, and their legs had been skinned. The First Body had a Letter engraved. "M" The Second Adult body was naked, Skinned alive. It had a "I" engraved on it. The third body was missing every joint of his body, except his chest, which had a "A" engraved. From the 3 bodies on the floor, one was a infant child, who had its faced crushed in, another was a Woman, Her breasts where cut off, and Her body was sitting down, Mimicking Feeding her child. The Last one was a girl, who was peirced into the wall, all around the walls was blood, scratches. I had to back away, and close my eyes, Trying to not hurl into my helmet. Who could have Done such a thing!?

Shots where Being fired as I turned around to see my Troops being mauled by a Invisible force. Their bodies where being thrown.

"Covenant!?"

"I dont think so!" "Everyone Get into Cover!" Sniper Yelled at her troops, while shooting.

One of the Troops was a bit late, as he turned to run, a Energy Blade ripped into his core and twisted, Streams of blood poured unto the Invisible Force, which caused some Eletricity to appear, Odsts and The spartan watched in horror, as The camoflauged started to vanish, Showing a 7 foot tall Spartan, Covered in blood, Black Visor, Emblems of Skulls with Sniper rifles coming from their jaws. Snipers Eyes widened. The Spartan turned its helmet towards the Sniper Spartan. Jasmine stood up and whispered its name.

Black Dull eyes, Watched back, Insanity finally settling in, The Spartan Sprinted Toward the Spartan, in a burst of speed.

With a power Jump, The Bladed Covered Spartan Aimed its blade towards the shocked Sniper.

"Destruction Is Goal."

Sniper got into a Fighting Stance and Watched Horrified. In front of her, her Friend from the deaths grave, had returned, and what was worse, She had gone back to her old self.

The self of being a Murderer.

"Sword..."


	8. Chapter 7

Sniper was in the middle of trying to confront her fears. She looked at herself in the mirror and watched as her eyes stared back at her. They where going to execute Sword, for murdering those soldiers. She was a threat to the war, and something they did not need. What was she going to do? She needed to free sword and escape from the UNSC. As her eyes stared back at the confused female, Sniper simply held her head and growled in frustration, Either let them kill Sword or strike out. But she wasn't like sword. She was a good loyal soldier. Right?

Flash Back…

Sword was finishing killing a grunt, with a click of her mouth, she kicked the grunt off the cliff, behind her Sniper was busy reloading her sniper and making sure her weapons where all loaded.

Sniper saw Sword and watched her in silence. She knew the female was in a bad mood, they had lost the base in Urox, and now was paying the consequence with the general. Sniper found the silence rather relaxing though, as she watched the female pick up another dead grunt, and toss him off the cliff, she didn't understand it, but being with her relaxed her nerves, Sword turned around and picked up her sword from a dead elite's chest, the female looked at sniper and frowned behind her helmet.

"You ready?" Sword asked sternly.

"Yes, lets go report back. " Sniper replied smiling behind her helmet.

"Sometimes I wish to break apart this tradition." Sword replied darkly, as she started to walk towards the UNSC pelican, Sniper sighed and wondered. "Imagine, if the UNSC had another problem in their hands." Yet somewhere in Sniper's mind, deep in the back, something surprised her. "Wouldn't that be fun.." She didn't state this aloud, but in her mind, and that's what made her shudder in fright.

End Flash Back…

Finally something in her cracked. Sword even though, she would never admit it, She was ALWAYS there for Sniper. When Sniper was in trouble, she was there to protect her. When Sniper needed backup, Sword was the first to show up. When Sniper needed a friend, by hell's gates, Sword was there to give her a shoulder. Eyes widening the female looked at herself in the mirror, In some ways, this break up from the UNSC would be wonderful, she wouldn't ever have to report, as her eyes widened, a grin spread across her lips, She could kill who ever she wanted, and not get punished for it. She could feel the blood in her hands, She knew if she let Sword free, UNSC troops and even other Spartans would come after them, But she did not care. SHE had Sword. Sword had her. The female smiled darkly, and went to her armor, and started getting ready. She had a mission.

2 Hours Later…

(Superhuman - Damned Extended (Higher Quality) HD)

Sword Was in full armor, yet weaponless. Two Green Spartans held her arms, as the Female glared at the General in command. Her helmet was off, exposing her angry Eyes, her scars, and fangs. Her hair was in a messy pony tail, all around them was soldiers, and cadets watching the trial. All her weapons where confined, they were in a box beside the judge, as shouts of anger and retribution were shouted by the other soldiers and cadets, Ryans was close to killing them all with her bare hands. General Toby was watching the female with hatred, As the Spartans started to drag her to a confinement, She started to struggle, Both male Spartans simply gripped her tightly, She opened her mouth and shouted in anger.

"You are all pieces of Shit. You think you can Kill me? If the covenant could not kill me, what makes you so sure you can!?"

Sword shouted at the judge and the soldiers, Her words left her mouth with Venom, as She struggled. She was weak..She had not eaten nor given any medication for her wounds, and it started to effect her.

"You humans are Animals, Let me go!"

General Toby stood up and shouted back at the female, growling in annoyance.

"You are HUMAN to Ryans. You are Weak Soldier, Tempted by your own Selfish acts to kill anyone! You do not care for the laws of rights nor do you have any gravity on your situation!"

Sword growled and then with a powerful tug, she screamed at him, Her eyes on his, in pure rage.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DECIDE MY FATE."

As soon as the words left her mouth, a bullet pierced the Spartans helmet, the force of the bullet smashed the helmet into each other, Blood splattering all over the ground, as the Spartan fell unto his knees, and unto the floor, Time froze as Sword Looked to her right, to see another bullet fly past her eyes, unto the other Spartan which held unto her, this time the bullet smashed into the visor, as his back helmet exploded with blood and iron, Sword's breath got caught in her throat, as she saw Sniper appear from a wall, Her camoflauge disappearing, as she held her Sniper up, and walked toward the female, Long strides, another loud Ringing as another bullet smashed into the Guard near the general, As Time started to slowly start once again, Sword saw Snipers eyes through their visor, and was given her helmet back.

In a Quick Flash Sword put her helmet on, as the locks hissed at being locked, She turned to General Toby, watching him with hatred, Sniper was sniping all guards, which were shooting at them, then sniper turned around, Flipped her sniper, as the weapon turned and smashed into a Incoming ODST soldier, the butt of the weapon smashing his visor into pieces, Sword ran towards General Toby who was backing away, In his hand a pistol, The speed of the female Spartan, scared of the male, He started to shoot and order his men to protect him. The Spartan kept running towards him, In her mind she had one mission, to kill the General. With a quick dodge, the Spartan rolled to the side, and gripped the incoming soldiers arm, and tossed him behind her, she then grabbed the other soldiers neck, and snapped it, as a soldier shot his shotgun at her direction, Time slowed, Sword moved to the side, Grabbed a piece of glass, and shoved it forcefully unto the Soldiers helmet, stabbing him straight in the Brain. His body fell over limp, Blood on her hands, She stood over the dead bodies, panting roughly, Looking to her side, She saw General Toby start running towards the main part of the ship.

Two Sawed off blades twirled in the air, as they past Swords line of vision, Time slowed as the Two blades twirled and twirled and pierced the General's Knee caps, Both blades impacting on the bone, and flesh, A cry came from the man, as he fell to the floor, a pool of blood appearing, Sword looked to her left, to see Sniper leaned a bit as her hands were still In the motion of throwing the blades, She stood tall, and threw one of Swords energy blades, as the blade twirled toward the woman, The female gripped the base, as a HISS slithered from the blade, sparks of electricity being given off it..

The black and red Spartan walked toward the frantic man, His shouts of anger, and compassion where no use. The female Spartan sprinted, and ran towards the man, With a powerful Jump, She landed unto his spine, Her iron boots snapping his spine, as his eyes widened, She pierced his back, and straight into his Heart, Blood gushed from the males mouth, his eyes wide with horror, as she leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"Its my job to see who will receive the gift of death or life."

As the man choked and trembled, his heart started to beat slower, Sword didn't wait for him to die, She turned and watched her friend, her sister…her partner..

Sniper stared back, and smiled behind her helmet, As sword walked toward her Sniper, gave her back all her weapons..

12 minutes later..

A loud Explosion sounded by the Pelican Bay, as all UNSC cadets were on alert, A pelican flew out of the explosion and towards the planet known as Taraxes. The planet was inhabitant with civilians, bases, and was the second planet from Earth. As Sniper flew the pelican towards the direction, Sword watched behind them as DAWN BREAKER, started to have mini explosions, After a few seconds, The large ship, that contained over a quarter thousand people exploded into two parts, Dividing the ship.

Sword looked at Sniper, who was calmly flying the pelican.

"Why did you save me back there?" Sword asked with a bit of confusion..

Sniper smiled behind her helmet and simply shrugged.

"you promised me, that it would be who gets to kill you, remember?"

Sword nodded.

"Its not time for you to die, and when you die, Sword, I will be the cause of it."

Sniper put her hand up, as a chip appeared.

"I saved Blue for you."

A blue see through wolf appeared as it looked at her.

"She was in the process of being destroyed, But I saved her."

"You saved me so many times, That I couldn't help but return the favor."

Sniper smiled and looked behind her.

Sword was sitting down, looking at blue, who was staring back at her.

"Thank you…Sniper."

Sniper stayed silent and kept flying the pelican, Both stayed Quiet, as Sword fell asleep, Finally, in a Long time, Finally, she could sleep, and not worry for her safety.

"Your Welcome Sword"

…..

…

Listen to this Song.

Lorne Balfe - Assassin's Creed III Main Theme 10 Hours

ENDING TRANSMISSION

CREDITS GO TO

DAVONA WOOLEVER

AS

JASMINE CACTOME AKA SNIPER

ALEXANDRA ZAFRA

AS

SASHA RYANS AKA SWORD

FORWARD UNTO DAWN

GENERAL BLACK

GENERAL TOBY

HALO SERIES

EDITORS

LORI SANCHEZ

MICHELLE THOMAS

MUSIC

GEARS OF WAR

FLYLEAF

AC 3

THREE DAYS GRACE

LINKIN PARK

IDEAS

POEMS

SPARTANS

STORIES

2ND BASED EDITORS

LORI SANCHEZ

JACOB WHITE

ZACK PETERSON

IDEALISTIC

RUKIA170

DEATHBULLET117

END OF SEASON 1 CHAPTER 12

COPY RIGHTS TO ALEXANDRA ZAFRA

SPECIAL THANKS TO

DAVONA WOOLEVER

JACOB WHITE

BRENDA ROBERTS

LORD SOUNDWAVE 7

LORD TIDALWAVE 7

….

….

….

…

…..

"Destruction is goal…"


End file.
